


Un Cuento no Tan de Hadas

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecho para el Fluffy Fest 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
